Gakupo's advice
by carrotgirlhatty
Summary: All Gakupo wants to do is read his book but Kaito needs dating advice...fast! Poor Gakupo! What has he gotten himself into? One sided KaitoxMiku with hints of GakupoxLuka. My first Vocaloid fan fic so wish me luck! Rated T just to be safe.


**Um...This is my first Vocaloid fan fic so wish me luck!**

**I don't own Vocaloid so...enjoy?!**

* * *

Gakupo sipped his tea slowly as he turned over yet another page of his book. It was Saturday morning in the Vocaloid house and Master was away on private business. This meant no concerts, no guest appearances, no tours abroad, no recording, no music videos. Nothing. Everyone was making the most out of their day off. Meiko and Harku were going drinking, Neru was going shopping with friends, Rin and Len had gone off to the arcade with kids from school, Gumi was going to the cinema, Momo, Teto and Defoko had gone out for coffee, Leon and Big Al had gone to hang out at the park and Lola and Lilly had gone clubbing with Sweet Ann, Lapis and Miki and that was only less that HALF of the house's residents!

And as for Gakupo…

He smiled to himself as he thought of his plans for the day. There was going to be a huge party held in the ballroom that night for all of the Vocaloids, Utaus and Hetaloids and he had asked the beautiful Luka Megurine to be his date!

Foot steps and humming could be heard from outside the room which told Gackupo that Miku was up and probably going for her morning shower. He flinched as he recognised the song she was humming: "Romeo and Cinderella." Why did Miku have to know such dirty songs? Although then again, Gakupo couldn't talk since nobody would let him live down his music video for " The madness of Duke Venomania!"

More footsteps could be heard, but the owner was running and by the sound of how they were calling Miku's name Gakupo knew it was Kaito. The younger male and the teenage girl could be heard talking before Miku raised her voice and kicked Kaito who was sent flying through Gakupo's bedroom door (and breaking it) before landing on the floor next to the bed. Gakupo didn't even look up from his book.

"Good morning, Kaito-dono."

"Good morning, Gakupo~"

"Let me guess…Miku rejected you again?"

"Yep!"

Kaito sat up and crossed his legs.

"Hey, Gakupo?"

"Yes?"

"You're going to the party with Luka, right?"

"Yes, why? And no you cannot share my date." Kaito pouted.

"Aw… How come you're so good at attracting girls?"

"Because Kaito-dono I know what to say to them and I can read the atmosphere."

"How can you read the atmosphere? There's no writing on it!" Gakupo sighed.

"If I teach you what to say to Miku will you get out of my room?"

"Yep!"

"Right…" Gakupo placed the book down beside him and thought for a moment. "How about you compliment something she lacks confidence in."

"You mean like her chest?"

"…How did I know you were going to say that but yes that will do."

"But what do I say?"

"Well, Kaito-dono, first of all I need to explain girl's chest sizes…"

Gakupo then gave Kaito a long lecture about you-know-what which, if Meiko was in the house, would have earnt him a slap in the face. Kaito stood up, his eyes sparkling.

"Oh, I get it! So it's like test grades with A being the best and F being the worse!"

"Well…yes but-"

"Thank you Gakupo!"

"But, Kaito-dono, wait!" But it was too late, he was gone!

* * *

Miku, who was now washed and dressed in her usual green and grey uniform, stepped out of the bath room with her hair still in a towel. She felt great! She had just weighted herself and learnt that she had lost weight meaning she would defiantly look great at the party, especially in her new dress. She looked down and sighed.

"It's a shame these aren't a little bigger…" She mumbled to herself. "Then I would look perfect!"

"Miku~"

Oh god, not again! Miku sighed as Kaito ran towards her, smiling like an idiot.

"What is it now, Kaito?"

"I would just like to say that even though you hate your chest size I think it is the A-est of As, in fact it is an A+++++++++++++++++++++++++++ and it will never, ever be an F!" Kaito smiled but Miku didn't. He tilted his head to one side as an evil-looking aura began to surround the girl.

"…Miku?"

* * *

Gakupo sighed contently and he read his book. He had managed to board up his door and had liturally just sat back down on the bed.

SMASH!

Just then, Kaito flew through the window and crashed into the wall, his body was in a position that Gakupo didn't think was even physically possible, he looked at the broken window and the mess which was Kaito, sprawled across the floor and covered in bits of glass and broken plaster. Sighing, Gakupo returned to his book.

"It was the other way round, Kaito-dono."

"Oh…Thanks, Gakupo." Said Kaito, and then he fainted.


End file.
